A brief sensation
by Kuro Guardian
Summary: It's just under the skin, a thing very nearly alive, a volalite mixtue of intense hatred.


-1It's there again just under the skin - a thing very nearly alive - a volatile mixture of intense hatred. A sensation very like his head is coming apart at the seams. It's a roaring in the ears, a promise behind the eyes, and a profound bloodlust pulsing within. It's happening again as it has happened more frequently until now it's occurring every day, every hour, every time he takes a breath and he can't - He can't see how much longer he'll be able to -

"Kuwabara!" Belatedly his head snaps up, only to lower again slightly as he senses the charge in the air. His nostrils flare as though he can smell the darkness permeating the situation, the stench of disgust tinged with the spiciness of excitement toward violence and discord. He felt the rage coil deeper gathering energy. He is aware on some level that he has bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Yeah, what do you want Uremeshi?"

Phantom chills race down his back as the mood escalates toward danger. He realizes he has seriously miss stepped. "Well, if you'd pull your ugly head outta ya ass maybe you'd heard me calling you name for the last five minutes." A smarter man would have shut up, a saner man would have shut the fuck up, but smart and sane were two words people rarely applied to him. Besides there is something trying to claw its way outta his skull. The pathos of disgust deepens; he's bitten through his lip. Not that it helped. "Gee, I knew you liked me, but not that much."

He felt it long before it clicked that Uremeshi's fist was headed toward his face. He can feel a slight give to his jaw and a loosening of his front teeth. Nothing his healing factor can't fix, given time, especially if he stops while he's ahead. Too bad he's an inherent fuckup, a thought so funny he has to laugh. So he does unmindful of the bloody spittle dribbling down his chin and front. "What's so funny?!" Quickly Kurama steps in to restraint their "leader". "Stop Yusuke, this isn't helping anything." The little one in the shadows rolls his eyes briefly. "Let them fight or rather let the detective beat some sense into the fool."

They continue to argue, but it's nothing. It can't reach him, can't touch him becoming meaningless, repetitive noise. His vision has begun to cut in and out like the signals being pirated - his head feels light like he's going to faint or be sick. He's gone. It passes the falling light, this is the closest to the surface It has ever been and It intends to make the most of this. "Hey, retard! I'm talking to you!" Bright, very bright and colorful. "Look at me when I'm talking to you idiot." Anger, why? What has he done to this one? The other one - the redhead seems to realize something and… the small one is trying to reach inside - is trying to touch him.

"Kuwabara, are you feeling well?" The red head is speaking, but the small one is digging, rooting into his head like some blind parasite. The loud one is still yelling ("Fuck him! If you'd let go of my arm I'd show him "well"! Fucking dimwit!") These are the reason for It's existence, they are a danger and It will remove them - now. Small one first, redhead next, loud one last. Now. In his head, he bunches small even as he lets all his mental barriers drop. Surprised the intruder stops bombarded by stimuli, thereby missing the sudden surge of consciousness. The small one's body jerks painfully once, twice and is still.

"Hiei!" The red head is distracted and the loud one is quieter now. Thin, long and bright, needle-like strings of energy white-hot. He has only one chance to get the redhead. With a groan, he sinks to his knees hands cup to his head. Quickly Kurama turns to him; however, Yusuke is the one who moves toward him. This is not what he had planned. It doesn't matter the redhead is the smartest, but the loud one is the strongest. The most dangerous one is unconsciousness.

Unfournately that won't last much longer. The loud one is touching him gently on the shoulder. He reaches out as though to steady himself against him and quickly slides the needle-like energy into his nape before expanding its tip destroying all the precious nerves. Silently the loud one- Yusuke sinks into his arms. Laying him down he stands and moves toward the strangeling and the twitching child-like one.

In a gesture almost tender, he wraps his arms around this one - Kurama? and simply projects. The man in his arms gaps once loudly as his feels his clothing being stained a dark red. He holds the body 'til it is completely still. The last one and the hardest depending upon the state of the eye. If it is functional he won't be able to touch him. If however it is at least partly disable he will have a better chance of victory and if defeated a better chance of escape. It is whole, but damaged still it watches him quietly, waiting for him to move that it might strike him dead.

He opens his mind again dropping all walls and pressing his spirit awareness to the max. It is painful, but he is careful to embrace it. SSuddenly he manifests an orange blade and stabs it toward the Jagen. It moves to attack him and he meets it with the onslaught he has allowed to fill him. The Jagen begins to bleed as do Hiei's ears and nose. Now he unleashes the forces which have propelled him thus far. Rage; deep festering hatred - an abysmal darkness of unmitigated sorrow; and finally the substance of himself - a towering wave of unadulterated insanity.

He can feel Hiei's mind coming asunder beneath his attack before it implodes entirely. Quickly he pulls back into himself in fear of the yawning gate to Oblivion. His walls regrow, his senses withdraw. He opens his eyes and must turn them away. Something in the slack repose frightens him, but still the Jagen watches him even as it begins to die. It doesn't matter it is mortally wounded and will not last much longer. So it's done and he's so very tired.

He's crying? No, he's below the surface once again watching as the light weeps bitterly with relief.


End file.
